A new day is dawning
by Shadowgirl2000
Summary: Finn has a little sister and everyone is surprised. Join the storm hawks on their hilarious adventure with Little Tessa and some new enemies
1. Prologe

A New Day is Dawning

Prologue:

_A small alien like kitty ran across the forest floor as it did its ears pricked up and looked out and stared at four people talking. One was a boy with messy blond hair and blue eyes. The one beside him was a little girl with long blond hair and blue eyes. On her head was a pair of goggles with one of the lenses missing and around her neck was a lovely red heart shaped necklace with angel wings. The other two were a man with almost white blond hair with green eyes and a woman with strawberry blond hair with almost white eyes. Backpacks hung on their backs and their Air Skimmers were leaning against a tree._

"Now promise me Finn that you'll take care of your little sister." The woman spoke softly to the blond hair boy.

"I promise mom." Finn replied. "But you'll be back soon right."

"It depends son. Even we don't know that answer." The father spoke quickly.

"Mommy, I don't want you to leave." The little girl said.

"I know Tessa but we have to leave for the sake of Atmos." The mom said.

"Lillian, we must get going." The father said quickly.

"Alright we're leaving now." The mom said and hugged the two children. "Promise me that you'll watch out for one another."

"I promise that I will protect Tessa with my life Mom don't you worry." Finn spoke out.

"Remember…I love you!" the mom whispered as she hopped on her Air Skimmer and her and their dad flew off into the sky.

"I love you mommy and daddy." Tessa cried with tears streaming down her cheeks.

"It's okay Tessa, they'll be back I promise you." Finn said.

_Finn awoke with a start. That dream had been coming back for a few nights now and he still couldn't get it out of his head. He quickly and quietly got up and walked to his sister's room. Tessa lay asleep in her bed with a book open. The book was about animals, his little sister loved animals and he wasn't surprised. He looked at her and noticed that her goggles were still on her head. It had been a few years since their parents left but Tessa never took her goggles off. Finn smiled in the darkness and took the goggles off her head and placed them on the nightstand. He looked at Tessa and saw a smile on her face. This time it wasn't a dream about being a Sky Knight, she was dreaming about their mom and dad. Finn sighed and walked out of the room and looked out his own window and stared at the moonlight._

"She is trying so hard to make you proud. I believe that she can do it. You don't know how hard it has been for us since you left but Tessa never talks about it, she always tries to stay strong and brave for you guys. Oh, mom and dad if only you can see how much she misses you." Finn said quietly and put his head back on the pillow and fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1,

"Family Matters the Most…Doesn't It Finn?"

The next morning Finn met up with the other Storm Hawks. They were used to him being late but never asked him why. Finn was glad for this and he couldn't deal with the pressure all the time. As they sat down to eat, Piper brought up the subject of family. Finn almost choked on his food when the topic was brought up.

"So Finn, have you heard from your parents?" Piper asked.

"Nothing yet." Finn replied dryly.

"Don't worry Finn, I'm sure one day you'll hear from them." Aerrow said trying to change his friend's attitude.

"I know you have a mother and father Finn but what about another member like a sister or a brother?" Piper asked him.

_Finn swallowed his food with a nervous gulp. He knew that this question would come up one day and now he truly dreaded it. He wanted to tell them about Tessa, how smart she was and how nice and gifted she was, but he never actually had enough courage too. He was normally quiet when it came to the family and no one asked him why or brought it up again. _

"I actually…" Finn was about to say when a voice cut him off.

"Hey loser, failing more of your drills today?" the familiar voice of Damien asked from behind him.

"Hey Damien, are you being the stupidest guy on earth again today." Finn asked.

_Damien was one of Finn's oldest rivals. Damien used to pick on Finn in elementary school because Finn was a slacker and yet throughout the years they still hadn't settled their differences. Damien had midnight black hair and golden eyes. Finn thought he looked similar to Dark Ace but never brought it up. _

"You know one of these days your big mouth is going to get you into big trouble!" Damien said smacking Finn on the head.

_Aerrow who was sitting in front of Finn pretended not to notice the argument but slowly put out his foot causing Damien to trip and fall face first into the dirt. _

"Yeah, Damien, I wouldn't be surprised if you ended up in jail one of these days." Aerrow said as Damien got up.

"One of these days Red Head just you wait!" Damien snarled and then turned to walk away but before he did he said something that made chills go up Finn's spine.

"You know yesterday I saw a girl with blond hair and blue eyes. She looked kind of like you Finny! Maybe she is I don't know…related?" Damien asked and then walked away.

_Damien always seemed to butt into things that didn't concern him but this was the main one that Finn wished he hadn't brought up. He always seemed to be dropping hints of Finn having a younger sibling. But thankfully no one asked about it. He was glad no one knew about Tessa but he really wanted to tell them. _

"Finn, you have to stop this." Piper said.

"Hmmm."

"He's always picking on you. Maybe it's time to stand up for yourself." Piper said.

"And what? Get himself killed?" Stork asked.

"Stork!" Piper yelled. "You aren't helping!"

"Piper, even if I could stand up to him and actually fight him what are the chances I would win? I mean I have the reflexes of a cat…a dead one. Damien on the other hand is part of the scariest, toughest squadron in the world. So what are the chances I could win against him?"

"1 to 100000!" Junko replied.

"Thanks Junko, that means a lot!" Finn said smugly.

_What Finn had said about Damien was true. Damien was part of a squadron called The Black _Phoenixes. They were one of the toughest squadrons at the academy. On the team that Finn and Aerrow knew were Shade, Damien's annoying brother and Star who wasn't related to Damien in anyway but she did look like it. She too had black hair and golden eyes. Shade on the other hand had a dark red hair with sliver eyes. Finn quickly got up and told his friend's he had to be somewhere. They never asked why and Finn was glad they didn't. Quickly, he ran to where he normally met his sister, at the park and saw her doing what she loved to do. She was doing flips and cartwheels.

"TESSA!" Finn yelled causing his little sister to stop and look up and wave. "Come on!"

"So Finn, did you see your friends today?" Tessa asked as the two walked back home.

"Yeah, I did." Finn said.

"Did you tell them about me?" she asked.

"Well not yet." Finn laughed nervously.

"Finn! You have to tell them sooner or later!" Tessa said as she walked.

"I know I know. But I mean if I tell them that I have a little sister Piper will say I should spend more time with you and blah, blah, blah. I mean I'm already arguing with myself whether or not I should tell them about you! Why do you always have to make me feel guilty about this?" Finn asked , he hated it when Tessa made him feel guilty about himself.

"Pretty soon they are going to find out about it Finn. That kid Damien is always dropping hints and sooner or later they are going to come looking for a blond girl with blue eyes doing flips or dancing." Tessa said. "So what's this Piper girl like?"

"She's smart, pretty…nags a lot!" Finn said.

"So she's like a mom?" Tessa asked.

"Exactly." Finn said.

"So when are you going to tell them about me? I mean family is the most important thing right?" Tessa asked.

"I'll tell them…soon." Finn lied.

"Good." Tessa replied and walked inside the house.

_Finn stood outside for a minute and looked at the sky. Family is the most important thing was something their mom used to tell them. Finn knew that if he didn't tell the Storm Hawks about Tessa soon she would keep nagging him. But what would they say if they found out. _


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Meeting Tessa

(the next morning)

"Finn! Finn! Big brother wake up!" Tessa yelled as she shook Finn trying to wake him up.

"I don't want to go to school mom, five more minutes!" Finn said yawning trying to get Tessa away.

"No Finn! Today is the Sky Festival!" Tessa said bouncing on the bed causing Finn's bed to shake.

"The sky festival. Right the Sky Festival." Finn said yawning sitting up. "Tessa, please don't bounce on my bed anymore."

"I'm just so excited. The Sky Festival is today!" Tessa cheered. "I better go get ready!"

_Finn chuckled a little bit and then got up and made himself some breakfast. The Sky Festival was held one a year in Atmos. It was considered a big party and everyone could come. Tessa had been looking forward to it all year. For at the sky festival there was singing and dancing and entertainment of all kinds. Tessa loved the dancing and wanted to join in the fun so she was going to be a part of the dance team this year. Finn was glad this day had come too because now he had something to get his mind off of the weird dreams he had been having lately. _

"Finn! Do you think your friends will be there today?" Tessa yelled from her bedroom. _Finn suddenly gulped down his juice with an unsatisfying feeling. _

'Oh, snap! Aerrow and the others will surely want to come to the festival and I don't think I can talk my way out of it!' Finn thought.

"Finn, are you okay?" Tessa asked coming out wearing a sparkly red dress.

"Yeah, fine. Come on let's go!" Finn said hoping that she wouldn't bring up the subject of the Storm Hawks.

_Finn grabbed Tessa's hand and ran to where the festival was going to be taking place. He dropped Tessa off with her team and ran to join his friends who he saw coming towards the festival. _

"Finn! Where are you going? Today is the sky festival!" Piper said as Finn began to walk away.

"Yeah, about that. I have other plans!" Finn said hoping it would work unfortunately for him it did not.

"Finn! Today is a day you're not going to escape having fun with your friends!" Piper said pulling him by the collar of his shirt.

"Piper!" Finn whined but knew it was no use.

_When they got back to the festival Finn kept trying to get away from it only to be stopped by Piper. Aerrow went to look around while Piper went to look at jewelry this gave Finn some time. Finn quickly pushed through the crowd towards a stage where music was playing. He looked up to see Tessa dancing to an Arabic style music and Finn had never seen her dance so good before. _

"Wow that girl is amazing!" Aerrow said coming up next to Finn giving him a start.

"Geez Aerrow! Give me a heart attack why don't ya!" Finn said.

"Sorry Finn!" Aerrow said.

"She is a unique dancer." Stork said as he watched.

"Who is she?" Junko asked.

"Don't know. Never seen her before how about you Finn?" Aerrow shrugged and turned to his best friend.

"Never seen her before in my life." Finn said quickly making a big mistake.

"Finn! Finn!" Tessa called out and ran to her brother after the performance was over. "Did you see me huh? Wasn't I great big brother?"

"Finn, how does that little girl know your name?" Piper asked.

"Yeah, and why did she just call you big brother?" Aerrow asked.

'Smooth move Tess.' Finn thought and then sighed. "Alright guys I would like you to meet Tessa...my little sister." Finn said.

"Little Sister?" the storm hawks screamed.

"Shhh! Can we talk about it somewhere ya know not here?" Finn asked.

"Yeah." Junko said

Radarr! Stop it!" Aerrow commanded as Radarr sat on Tessa's head making her laugh.

"Oh, it's perfectly fine Aerrow, I really don't mind." Tessa said when they reached somewhere they could talk in peace.

"Are you sure that this is your little sister Finn?" Aerrow asked after he looked at Tessa and then at Finn again.

"Yes. I'm sure that this is my little sister?" Finn said clearly offended by the matter. "I know who my little sister is Aerrow."

"Just asking." Aerrow said quickly.

"Why do you ask?" Finn asked.

"It's just that she is the complete opposite of you." Piper said.

"Meaning?" Finn asked.

"She's polite." Piper said

"Proper." Junko said.

"Well and she is very smart." Stork added causing Finn to get angry.

"Are you saying I'm not smart." Finn asked.

"No, no I mean yes but will never mind." Stork said turning away.

"Why didn't you tell us you had a little sister?" Aerrow asked.

"It never seemed to have crossed my mind." Finn laughed nervously.

"So what did you say your name was?" Aerrow asked.

"Tessa. It is a pleasure to be able to meet the Storm Hawks at last." Tessa said shaking Aerrow's hand.

"Wow. Polite and eager. Are you sure that you aren't adopted Finn?" Aerrow asked.

"Ha, ha, ha very funny Aerrow." Finn laughed sarcastically.

"So, you're Aerrow. My brother has told me so much about you. Most of them are good and some of them aren't but I think that you are a nice person. This little fuzzy guy on my head must be your copilot Radarr am I right?" Tessa asked.

"Finn, how much did you tell her?" Piper asked.

"Not much actually." Finn said.

"Well she is right. But I bet you can't name the rest of us." Aerrow said.

"Is that alright?" Tessa asked. "I mean I really should be getting back to the festival."

"Tessa, it's okay just go ahead." Finn said with a smile.

"Okay, let's see. You must be Junko, you are one of the strongest on the team and are always getting my brother out of messes." Tessa said causing Finn to turn bright red.

"Wow, she's right." Junko replied.

_Tessa walked up to Stork _"You must be Stork. You are the main pilot of the Condor and you are a merb! You are always afraid of death and that something bad is going to happen."

"Right again." Aerrow said.

"You must be Piper. My brother has told me all about you. You are one of the smartest on the team and know at least 10 foreign languages. You study the crystals in your lab and know how to navigate the ship." Tessa said. "But my brother doesn't like you much."

"Uh-oh." Finn said.

"Why is that?" Piper asked.

"He's says you're a bit of a know it –

"Oh, well look at the time. Tessa don't you have to get back to the dance." Finn said.

"You're right. Here you go Radarr. It was nice meeting all of you but I have to be going." Tessa said.

"It was nice to meet you to." Aerrow said.

_But before anyone could say anything else a loud crash was heard. People were screaming and running away. Tessa looked at Finn confused. _

"Finn, what's going on?" Tessa asked.

"Tessa, find a place to hide and quick." Finn commanded.

"But why what's going on?" Tessa questioned him

_Radarr began to growl _

"Cyoclonians are attacking!" Aerrow said.

"Finn who are Cyoclonians?" Tessa asked.

"Tessa, don't ask questions, just do what I say and find a place to hide." Finn commanded not looking at her.

"O..okay." Tessa said confused but did as she was told.

"Finn, you know what to do." Aerrow nodded his head.

"Right." Finn said and ran off. 'This is turning into a great day.'


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Tessa's strange but desperate plan of action

(Atmos)

_Tessa ran through the town, although it was disobeying her brother Tessa wanted to know what was happening to Atmos. As she ran people ran away screaming. She looked up at the sky to see many different types of ships moving back and forth. She recognized most of them as Sky Knight Air Skimmers and the others were blackish the Cyoclonians air skimmers. _

"I hope Finn is okay." Tessa said.

"Move it girly!" A boy said shoving past her.

_Tessa looked at him. She recognized him as Damien and she knew that by how Finn had described him. (A big fat jerk). She glared at him but said nothing and walked past him. _

"Tessa!" Finn yelled running over to her. "What are you doing here? I told you to stay hidden!"

"I want to help!" Tessa said.

"You can help by getting out of here!" Finn said.

"No! I'm staying here!" Tessa said stomping her foot.

"Alright! Alright!" Finn said. "Just keep quiet."

"Okay." Tessa said and noticed Finn aiming his shooter the wrong way. "Finn! 40 degrees to your left!"

"What?" Finn asked looking at her strangely. "You know I don't get math!"

"Oh, give me that!" Tessa said grabbing Finn's shooter and hit the air skimmer right in the center causing it to blow up! "Here you go!"

"What was that?" Finn asked completely in awe.

"You aren't the only one that knows how to shoot arrows Finn." Tessa said and walked off.

"Stay hidden." Finn hissed.

"Okay." Tessa said.

_Tessa walked down an alleyway where her other friends were hiding. She watched the scene with clear interest. Aerrow was fighting a Cyoclonian solider that she had heard so much about. Dark Ace. But that wasn't what caught her eye. In his other hand was a crystal of red almost like fire. It was a Phoniex crystal. Tessa knew that her brother told her to stay hidden and she didn't want to make him angry anymore but she had to get that crystal away from Dark Ace. _

"Tessa, what you doing?" Finn asked when Tessa came out.

"Improvising." Tessa replied and walked up to Dark Ace. "Oh, my word are you Dark Ace?"

"Finn, what's your sister doing?" Aerrow asked.

"Improvising." Finn hissed.

"Yes." Dark Ace said clearly confused.

"Can I have your autograph?" Tessa asked.

"Kill me now Aerrow, just kill me now!' Finn said.

"I guess I could give you my autograph." Dark Ace said. "Do you have a pencil?"

"Yeah, you'll have to bend down though?" Tessa said.

_Dark Ace bent down to look at Tessa. Tessa finally smirked and kicked him. Dark Ace growled and dropped the crystal. Thinking quickly Tessa grabbed the crystal and ran off. _

"Hey, give me back my crystal!" Dark Ace screamed and was about to run after Tessa when he tripped.

"Opps, I'm sorry was that my fault?" Finn asked.

"You're going to pay for that one day blondie!" Dark Ace sputtered.

"Not my fault you can't watch where you're going dude." Finn responded.

"Oh, Dark Ace! Lose something." Aerrow asked holding up the crystal with Tessa at his side. "Thanks Tessa."

"You're welcome." Tessa said.

"We'll meet again soon Aerrow." Dark Ace growled and he hopped on his Air Skimmer and flew off with the other Cyoclonians behind him.

_Later on the Condor_

"I told you to stay hidden and what do you do? You go and do something stupid! You could've gotten yourself killed!" Finn said.

"At least I was thinking of something." Tessa said.

"It's true Finn, her plan was strange but it was good." Piper said.

"That still doesn't give her the right to do whatever she wants." Finn said

"At least I can shoot an arrow 40 degrees to the left." Tessa said crossing her arms.

"You've definitely got mom's genes." Finn sighed.

"Well, enough chat we have to get going to get those crystals and stop Cyclonias." Aerrow said.

"Can I come?" Tessa asked.

"No!" Finn said.

"Come no Finn, you always say grow up but how can I do that if you never give me a chance!" Tessa asked. "I can help."

"You know Finn she does have a point, she wants to be a Sky Knight and this would be a good thing for her to do to get the experience. Plus, she's smart." Aerrow pointed out.

"Way smarter than you anyways!" Stork added only to receive a glare from Finn.

"Fine. Go get some clothes and stuff and then we'll leave though I don't like it!" Finn said.

"You don't like anything." Tessa giggled and went off to get her stuff.

"Are you sure you're okay with this Finn?" Aerrow asked.

"I guess it's okay but what about if we go into battle what is she supposed to do?" Finn asked. "She can't watch!"

"You have a point.' Piper said. "But if she stays here there might be a chance that the Talons might come back and then what?"

"I guess you're right." Finn said.

"It will be okay Finn…you'll see." Aerrow said putting a arm over his friend's shoulder.

"Yeah…sure." Finn said glumly.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The family dagger

(The Condor that night)

"So why didn't you tell us you had a sister?" Aerrow asked Finn as they sailed through sky in the Condor.

"Well…" Finn said.

"Finn, how could you just leave your poor innocent sister alone like that." Piper asked.

"That's the reason why I didn't tell you." Finn said.

"I see." Aerrow said laughing.

"She seems to be very smart for her age." Stork said.

"She is." Finn replied. "It's just that sometimes I don't think that she has what it takes to be a Sky Knight."

"Why not?" Junko asked.

"I mean sure my mom and dad were sky knights but I haven't seen them since I was very little." Finn said. "I haven't even heard from them."

"Wow, so you think that the missions will be too dangerous." Aerrow said. "You're afraid that she'll get hurt."

"Exactly." Finn nodded. "I made a promise to my mom the night she left that I would protect her with my life."

"That's a big commitment to make for someone like you." Stork said.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Finn asked.

"Nothing. I'm just going to shut up now." Stork said backing away .

"Uh…Finn?" Tessa asked coming from the room she was staying in.

"Yeah? Oh, what is it?" Finn asked standing up.

"What's this?" Tessa asked holding up a case.

"Where'd you find this?" Finn took the case from her.

"It was in my sock drawer"

"I've never seen it before." Finn said.

"Well open it." Aerrow said.

_So he did. Finn opened the case to find a beautiful dagger with a golden handle with a green emerald in the center. It had a sliver sharp blade. The case had a beautiful golden swan on a sliver case. Finn and the others stared at it. _

"This case is from the Rex Guardians." Piper said looking at it closely.

"How do you know that?" Finn asked. "It could be from a trashcan."

"Finn, it's a gold dagger case. No person in their right mind would throw something this valuable away." Tessa said.

"Yeah? Well no one in their right mind would put it in your sock drawer!" Finn commented with a smirk as he dodged a pillow that Tessa threw at him. "What happened to being proper?"

"I never said that I had to be proper around you!" Tessa said with a proper smile.

"So how do you know it's from the Rex Guardians?" Aerrow asked.

"The golden swan is their symbol." Tessa said.

"Huh." Stork said looking at the dagger case. "There's something engraved on it."

"Really?" Finn asked. "Well what's it say?"

"There is always light within the shadows." Aerrow said. "What's that mean?"

"It means no matter how dark a moment you'll have you will always find a light that can help you." Tessa said.

"How do you know that?" Stork asked

"It's simple philosophy." Tessa shrugged.

"You really sure you aren't adopted Finn?" Aerrow asked in a whisper.

"Our mom used to tell us that all the time." Finn said. "There is always light within the shadows, it must have been our mom's."

"So this belonged to Mom?" Tessa asked. "So that means she must have known the Rex Guardians."

"We never asked her about it because we never saw the dagger." Finn said.

"So what do we do with it?" Tessa asked picking the dagger up and letting her long blond hair flow. "It's so sharp it could cut my hair to be shorter than ever."

"You keep it Tessa." Finn said handing her the case.

"Are you serious?" Tessa asked looking at the case.

"Sure. You'll need a weapon to defend yourself if we ever go into battle and besides I already have a weapon!"

"Thank you Finn, I'll only use it in dire emergency." Tessa said running back to her room.

"You're actually going to trust your little sister with that dagger?" Aerrow asked.

"Sure, Tessa is mature enough to handle a dagger as sharp and beautiful as that one." Finn said. "It could be considered a deadly weapon."

"So do you think that your mom knew the Rex Guardians?" Piper asked.

"Not like I care." Finn said. "Tessa would like them though I think."

"Do you miss your mom?" Junko asked.

"I'd rather not talk about my parents right now." Finn said.

"Are you sure?" Piper asked.

"I said I'd rather not talk about it!" Finn snapped surprising everyone including Radarr. "I said I don't want to talk about it and that means I don't want to talk about it!" _Finn stomped off to his room and slammed the door. _

"Something's bothering him Aerrow." Piper said.

"Maybe he's afraid that his parents got killed and fell 500 feet from the sky and died." Stork said

"I can hear everything you are saying you stupid Merb!" Finn yelled.

"Let's leave him alone for awhile." Aerrow suggested. "Agreed?"

"Agreed!" everyone else said.

'Mom and Dad, where are you?" Finn thought as he lay on his bed and listened to the thunder booming outside.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Tessa's toughest case yet

(The Condor)

_Tessa awoke to notice that they had landed. She stretched and got on her clothes. She brushed her hair and then got up. When she got to where she was last night to find the dagger case on the table. She looked around to notice that no one was around. Even Radarr wasn't around. Tessa was confused. _

"Finn!" Tessa called but there was no answer. "Where is everyone?"

_She shrugged and went back to her room and looked at the dagger for a long time. Then she took off her goggles and gasped. There was a red swan on her goggles. It was the same kind of swan that was on the dagger case. _

"Strange." Tessa said silently.

_Meanwhile Finn and the others had met up with The Rex Guardians and sadly they had also found a Crystal but they had to make a deal with the Rex Guardians to get it. _

"Alright so what do we have to do?" Aerrow asked.

"We just want to see how much you've improved on manners." The leader said looking at Finn with disgust.

"What?" Finn asked.

"So what exactly are we talking about here?" Aerrow asked.

"A formal party." One of the rex guardians said.

"WOOHO! Party!" Finn cheered.

"This isn't just any party Finn. This is a formal party. Which means we have to be on our best behavior. Which I believe we don't know anything about being proper." Aerrow hissed in his ear.

"We'll be there." Finn said quickly the Rex Guardians nodded and walked away.

"What are you doing? You idiot! We don't know anything about being proper! Well at least you guys don't!" Piper said.

"Don't worry. We are forgetting one important person." Finn said. "Tessa."

"But we don't even know if she'll say yes." Aerrow said.

"Don't worry. I'm positive she'll say yes." Finn said with confidence.

"No." Tessa said immediately as soon as they came back to the Condor.

"Why not?" Finn asked.

"One, you boys are completely disgusting. Two, boys hardly ever know anything about manners and three if that party goes ruckus I don't want to be the one to be held responsible for your irresponsible behavior!" Tessa said standing up.

"Arrrgh! Big words!" Finn said covering his ears.

"Finn, enough." Aerrow said.

"Tessa, I don't mean to beg but please, please, please, please!" Finn said clinging to Tessa's legs.

_Aerrow slapped his face with his hand and Piper looked ashamed to even have Finn on his squad. Stork and Junko were laughing. _

"Finn, get off." Aerrow said. "Tessa, how about this? If you teach us how to be proper enough to attend this formal party without making mistakes. Then we'll let you come with us!"

"…Really?" Tessa asked hardly believing her ears. Aerrow nodded.

"Okay, then let's get to work. I have a feeling that this won't be easy. When's the party?"

"Tonight." Stork said. "We are going to mess up for sure."

"Okay, first lesson on being proper! Don't talk about death or messing up all the time. It will make you mess up!" Tessa said.

"Fine." Stork said.

"Like I said before, I have feeling that this isn't going to be easy!" Tessa sighed. "Let's get to work."

_After much hard work and effort Tessa, managed to help them all become semi-proper. _

"One last thing." Tessa said and dug up a boom-box. "The art of formal dancing."

"What makes you think there's going to be dancing?" Finn asked.

"Trust me big brother, if it's a formal party there's going to be dancing." Tessa replied. "Aerrow, Piper! Please stand right here."

"Okay." Aerrow and Piper said.

"Okay, Aerrow put your hand on Piper's waist." Tessa commanded.

Aerrow and Piper looked at her as though she was crazy. "Where?"

"Just do it and then follow the beat of the music. Good!" Tessa said as Aerrow and Piper danced. "I think you're all done!"

"Really! Sweet!" Finn cheered and then noticed Tessa's glare. "I mean thank you for teaching us my dear sister!"

'Oh, dear lord kill me now." Finn thought as he said that.

"I believe my work is done!" Tessa smiled and walked back to her room to get ready.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The party

*The Condor*

"So, do you think that we can pull this whole thing off?" Piper asked Aerrow as they got ready for the party.

"It's just a party, all we have to do is show up and act polite and try to get through the night." Aerrow said with a smile.

"But it's the Rex Guardians Aerrow?" Piper said nearly screaming. "They'll be watching our every move!"

"Chill Piper, they are our friends now…at least I think they are." Aerrow replied.

"Well, okay I just don't know." Piper said.

"What are you worried about?" Aerrow asked looking at her. "It's Finn isn't it?"

"Something has been bothering him Aerrow, I'm worried." Piper said with a sigh.

"Piper, he's Finn, I think he'll be fine." Aerrow said. "Trust me!"

"If you say so." Piper replied.

"Why do I have to wear this?" Stork asked tugging at the neck of his tuxedo. "It will only cause me death and doom!"

"Stork, just try to make it through the night okay?" Aerrow asked looking at him.

"Tessa, come on we have to get going." Finn said knocking on the door.

"Coming!" Tessa said as she opened the door and came out in a lovely green, blue dress. Finn stared at her shocked. "What?"

"Nothing, you just look so much like mom." Finn said sadly not noticing the look Piper gave Aerrow. "You know what it's nothing, come on we better get going guys!"

"I can only pray that we will make it through the night!" Stork said with a sigh.

'Trust me Stork, you aren't the only one.' Finn thought.

*Rex Guardian's*

"Well, Well, Well this is a strange, and pleasant surprise." The leader of the Rex Guardian's said looking at them with surprise. "You look so well…nice."

"Thank you." Aerrow said feeling rather awkward. "We had a little help."

"From who?"

"Well, her." Aerrow said pointing down at Tessa.

"Well now, aren't you just the cutest little girl." The leader said. "Are you a relative of theirs?"

"She's my sister." Finn said with a smile.

_The Rex Guardians looked down at Tessa who had bowed to show how polite she truly was and then back up at Finn and then back at Tessa. _

"You're her older brother?" They all asked.

"Yes, and no I'm sure I'm not adopted!" Finn said through gritted teeth. "OW!"

"Please excuse my brother for his obnoxious behavior!" Tessa said glaring at Finn.

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you." The leader said to Tessa. "So your name is?"

"Tessa." Tessa answered.

"So before we have the big dance we will have dinner." The leader said. "Follow me!"

"Hey Finn." Tessa whispered.

"What?" Finn asked.

"Do you think I could ask about the dagger?" Tessa asked him again.

"Let me think about it." Finn replied and he and Tessa followed.

_After they sat down for dinner they began to eat. Everyone seemed to be talking and laughing and enjoying themselves. Tessa looked over at Finn and watched as he picked his food with his fork. She bit her lip slightly and then looked over at the others, who were focused on their food. _

"Finn!" she hissed and kicked his leg, he ignored her she sighed and tried again. "Finn!"

_Still Finn ignored her, Tessa tried kicking his leg again but nothing. She sighed with annoyance and then looked at the piece of bread on her plate. Then doing the most improper thing she could think of, Tessa threw the piece of bread at Finn's head. He looked up in surprise, Tessa looked down and pointed down. _

"What?" Finn asked in a harsh whisper.

"When do think I can ask about the dagger?" Tessa asked.

"I don't know yet!" Finn hissed.

"Well come on tell me when!"

"Later!" Finn growled.

"Is everything okay?" Aerrow asked.

"Oh, yes everything is just peachy!" Finn said and banged on his head on the table. "OWW!"

"What are you two doing under there?" Piper asked looking at them both strangely.

"Uh, looking for my contacts!" Finn said looking at everyone. "What?"

'That was the most pathetic excuse ever.' Tessa thought looking at her brother.

"Is everyone done?" one of the Rex Guardian's asked.

"Yep!" they all answered.

"Then it's time for dancing!"

"How many people are we talking here?" Stork asked.

"You know a few hundred people!" The leader shrugged. "It's our annual party and we invite as many people as we can!"

"Oh boy!" Piper replied nervously as they followed the Rex Guardians outside.

"Oh boy is right!" Finn said with a smile. "Look at all the lovely girls!"

"Finn, behave!" Tessa snarled.

"Hey I used the word lovely didn't I?" Finn said, "That's a proper adjective isn't it?"

"Sadly yes!" Tessa sighed and then smiled. "Good luck!"

"Come on Piper, let's dance!" Aerrow said dragging Piper onto the dance floor and danced under the moonlight.

_Tessa smiled as she watched them dance under the stars and the moonlight. She felt tears fall from her eyes. A memory of her mother teaching her and Finn to dance had entered her head. She looked up at Finn who had yet again been rejected again and was now alone. She smiled and stood up and walked over to Finn. _

"Come on, let's dance!" Tessa said.

"Tessa, come on dancing with my little sister is considered really pathetic." Finn said looking down at her.

"Do you want to be standing here all alone looking even more pathetic?" Tessa asked.

"No." Finn shook his head.

"Let's go!" Tessa said dragging him on to the dance floor.

_Music filled the area as everyone danced along the floor under the stars. Piper looked at Aerrow and pointed to Finn and Tessa. Aerrow looked surprised to see that Finn was actually a good dancer. _

"You remember how to swing dance don't you?" Tessa asked him.

"Yeah, why?" Finn asked.

"No reason!" Tessa said and Finn looked down to see a smile on her face.

"Oh, no you didn't." Finn sighed.

"Oh yes I did." Tessa smiled.

_Suddenly the music changed to a swing, jazz like music. The other dancers looked in surprise. They looked to the center of the dance floor to see Tessa and Finn swing dancing. Everyone looked in surprise, Piper and Aerrow were just as surprised. _

"They're amazing, where did Finn learn to dance like that?" Piper asked Aerrow.

"He's Finn, he's full of surprises." Aerrow laughed.

"So is Tessa." Junko laughed.

"Wow, Finn, that was amazing." Piper said once the applause from Finn and Tessa had ceased. "Where did you learn to dance like that?"

"I learned a few things from my mom." Finn said with a smile.

"You are a very lucky brother to have a sister like Tessa." Piper replied.

"Yeah, she is a great little sister." Finn said looking over at Tessa who was dancing with Aerrow. "I guess I should be lucky."

"You okay?" Piper asked him.

"Yeah, I think so." Finn said. "Thanks Piper, I feel better now." Finn smiled at her and got up. "I think I'm going to head back to the Condor I'm sleepy."

"Do you want me to tell others?" Piper asked.

"No." Was Finn's reply and he walked away.

_*The Condor*_

_Finn slumped back on his bed and looked at the ceiling. He wasn't sleepy or tired. He just didn't want to be at the party anymore. He closed his eyes and remembered how his mother taught them to dance. The laughter filled his mind and he opened his eyes and noticed that they were blurry. He wiped his eyes and he noticed that there had been tears running down his cheeks. He slowly got up and walked on the roof of the condor and stared up at the moon thinking of his mom and dad. _


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7,

Finn and Tessa's conversation

*A few hours later*

_Finn sighed and got off the roof of the Condor after thinking for a little while. His mind was all jumbled up. He went back inside to see Tessa playing with Radarr. She looked very happy and Finn was glad she came along. He looked outside to see that it was raining. _

"Hey, Finn are you feeling better?" Aerrow asked. "You left the party early. Everything okay?"

"Yeah, no worries dude." Finn replied. "Don't worry about me!"

"You know that's kind of impossible! We are a squad and we all worry about each other!" Aerrow said putting a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Thanks Aerrow." Finn said with a smile. "Sometimes I forget that."

"Anytime, we are best friends and that's what friends do!" Aerrow replied.

"Radarr, get off of my head you little weirdo!" Tessa laughed as Radarr jumped on her head causing the others to laugh.

"Radarr, down boy." Aerrow said with a smile and Radarr jumped down and ran to Aerrow. "Good boy!"

"He sure is cute Aerrow." Tessa smiled and yawned. Finn smiled and lifted her onto her shoulders.

"Time for bed kiddo!" Finn said.

"But I'm not tired!" Tessa yawned again. "I'm not!"

"You may think you're not but you are." Finn said causing Tessa to look sad.

"I'm not tired!" Tessa remarked.

"You know if you don't get to bed then you get crabby!" Finn said. "You had a big night tonight anyways!"

"Okay." Tessa nodded.

"Wow, Finn really cares for his little sister doesn't he?" Piper asked.

"Well, it's like he said, his parents went away when Tessa was very little and he is responsible for her." Aerrow said.

"The little girl certainly keeps things interesting!" Stork replied.

"I like her, she makes things fun!" Junko replied and Radarr agreed.

"I think Radarr agrees with you." Aerrow said. "Well, I think we should all go to bed!"

"Yeah." Piper said. "Well, good night everyone!"

"Night!" the others said and went to bed.

*Later*

"Finn, are you awake?" Tessa asked looking over at Finn who was asleep.

"I am now!" Finn said groggy and still sleepy. "What's up?"

"I had a nightmare." Tessa said.

"Oh." Finn said and sat up. He lifted Tessa into his lap and hugged her.

"Hey, brother, can I ask you a question?" Tessa asked.

"Yeah what is it?" Finn asked looking at her blue eyes.

"Do you think mom and dad are out there?" she asked.

_This was a question that really made Finn think. There was a long silence and Finn was unaware that Aerrow was listening to the whole thing_.

'Tell her the truth Finn, don't be nervous.' Finn thought and then spoke. "It's hard to say Tessa, sometimes I don't know what to think."

"Oh." Tessa said sadly.

"But there are times when I truly believe that they are out there you know?" Finn said. "I think that right now if mom and dad were here, they would be very proud of you!"

'Wait to go Finn!' Aerrow thought with a smile as he walked back to his room.

"Feel better?" Finn asked as he looked at his little sister.

"Yeah, thanks Finn." Tessa said giving her brother a hug.

"You're welcome sis, now go back to bed." Finn said and watched as Tessa walked out of his room.

'She's going to be a great sky knight one day.' Finn thought. 'I just wish I could be a better brother.'

**That's as far as i got. I need ideas people! I was thinking of having them go and meet the future members of Tessa's squad: The Angelic/Topaz doves, which sounds better help me plz with ideas and stuff**


End file.
